Don't take my baby away
by lozza1989
Summary: When 4 year old Michelle tanner suffers an unfortunate accident whilst giving her doll a bath, she ends up in a coma, but when the Doctor's begin to suspect that Michelle's accident was no accident, the family have to prove that none of them harmed Michelle, but will they believe them and will Michelle recover?
1. Chapter 1

an unfortunate accident

"Well bless my soul what's wrong with me" Jesse sang as he made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, dancing at the same time "I'm itching like a man on a fuzzy tree, my friends say I'm acting wild as a bug, I'm in love, I'm all shook up, ooh ooh yeah, I'm all shook up." After he finished making his sandwich, Jesse danced into the living room, humming All shook up by Elvis presley just as the front door opened and Danny and the girls came walking in after being on a shopping trip.

"I wasn't expecting you guys back yet" Jesse pointed out.

" It was getting really busy down at the mall and it was getting pretty crazy down there due to sales so we had to get out of there" Danny replied as his four year old daughter, Michelle came walking towards Jesse clutching what looked like a stuffed doll.

"Hello Shorty, what's that you got there?" Jesse asked, picking heru p off the floor.

"This is Polly the Dolly, daddy got me her from the toy shop"Michelle replied, showing the stuffed doll off " daddy bought us all something each, DJ got some new earring and Stephie got a new barbie." The two older girls then showed off what they had bought from their shopping trip and Stephanie said that it was a reward for good behaviour. Jesse then set Michelle down on the ground and suggested that she should introduce Polly to her other dolls and toys.

"You got it dude" little Michelle said, giving Jesse thumbs up before running upstairs to her room. When she got there, she introduced Polly to all her other toys, including Mr. piggy.

"Polly is our new family member an you got to be really nice to her otherwise you'll be in big trouble mister" Michelle said to the stuffed pig before talking to her new doll "what was that, you wnat a bubble bath, ok then you can have a bubble bath." Michelle then walked towards the bathroom and began to fill the bathtub before taking the dolls clothes off.

"You're going to love this bubble bath Polly, you can use my big bird bubble bath" she said " it's my special bubble bath but you can use it because you're my best friend and best friends share." Michelle then tossed the doll into the bath as it filled with water and then attempted to reach over the bathtub to reach her big bird bubble bath.

Meanwhile, Stephanie was sat in the kitchen, eating a cupcake and drinking a glass of milk when DJ's friend and their next door neighbour, Kimmy Gibbler walked into the kitchen without even knocking.

"You know we have a little thing that is simply known as knocking if you want to come in" Stephanie told her.

"Chill squirt" Kimmy told her before shouting DJ who came running down the stairs a couple of seconds later.

"Hey Kimmy, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm thinking about throwing a house party on saturday because my parents are off for a romantic weekend away and I need your help to discuss what we should do and who we should invite" Kimmy informed.

"Wouldn't your parents be mad if they found out that you threw a house party whilst they were away?" Stephanie aksed curiously.

"Chill out Steph, they said I could have a few friends round, but they didn't say anything about not throwing a party" Kimmy replied with a smirk before she and DJ headed upstairs to discuss the house party just as Danny came walking into the kitchen.

" Dad, what would you do if I decided to throw a house party if you went away for the weekend?" Stehpanie asked.

"Why do you ask that honey?" Danny asked the eight year old who pointed out that Kimmy was planning on having a house party and that she and DJ had gone upstairs to plan it out.

"Oh I see" Danny said "and are they're going to be any boys at this party?"

"I'm not sure, she didn't say" Stephanie replied with a shrug "but seeing as it's going to be a teenager party then I'm guessing that they will be boys there."

"Right" Danny said before heading upstairs and into DJ and Stephanie's room to find the two girls sitting on DJ's bed, discussing the party.

" And I thought we could get some cream flavoured tortilla dip in too" Kimmy suggested before Danny intteruppted them.

"Oh, Hi Dad" DJ replied.

"Afternoon Mr.T" Kimmy replied with a grin.

"Dad, Kimmy's having a party on Saturday, would it be ok if I went?" DJ asked.

"I know she's having a party, Stephanie told me" Danny replied "but iti sn't going to be a wild party is it?"

"Mr. T, what do you take me for, it's just going to be me, DJ and a few other girls from our class with some munchies and a few soppy romantic movies, no boys what so ever" Kimmy said, acting all innocent before DJ asked Danny if it was ok for her to go.

"Ok, but if it get's out of hand, then come straight home" Danny said before leaving the room.

"Boy that was easy"Kimmy said after heh ad left the room.

"What was?" DJ aksed.

"Pretending that I was having just a little party, get real, I've already invited hundred other people from school, including lots of boys and it's going to be the best party ever" Kimmy explained.

"Well if my dad finds out then I'm in big trouble" DJ pointed out "now I have to go to the bathroom." She then got up from her bed and headed to the bathroom where she heard something which sounded like the tap running and walked into the bathroom to see who had laft the tap running, guessing it was probably Michelle playing with the water again.

"Michelle, are you in there?" DJ asked as she walked into the bathroom and what she saw gave her a huge turn. The bath tub was filling with water and Michelle was floating in the bathtub, face down with her new stuffed doll floating next to her.


	2. Grim news

Grim news

"Look I'm telling you, I think that Animal cereal will be a big hit once we come up with a really cool commercial and they'll be flying off the shelves within the next week" Joey told Jesse and Danny as they sat in the kitchen.

"Well I think that does sound like a good idea but you may have to call the cereal company and tell them about your new product" Danny suggested before he heard a loud scream coming from upstairs. The three guys ran upstairs and found DJ kneeling on the bathroom floor, clutching Michell's lifeless body after she had pulled her out of the bathtub.

"DJ, what happened?" Danny asked as he ran into the bathroom, taking Michelle from her and laying her on the floor. Her face was blue, she had a bruise on her head and she was showing no signs of life.

"I don't know" DJ sobbed " I needed to go to the bathroom and when I got here, I found the taps running and Michelle floating face down, I got her out but she wasn't moving and she wasn't breathing." Danny told Joey to call 911 before she started performing CPR on his youngest daughter.

"Come on Michelle, breath for me" Danny muttered as he pressed down on her little chest "come on honey." Jesse was holding onto her hand and DJ was sat up agaisnt the wall, shaking and tears silently rolling down her cheeks.

Downstairs, Stephanie was watching tv when Joey came rushing down the stairs and dialled 911 on the phone.

"Hello I need an Ambulance here right now" She heard him say " a little girl has drowned in the bathtub." After hearing that, Stephanie ran upstairs to see what was going on and found Danny, Jesse and DJ in the bathroom.

"What's going on?" She asked before she saw Michelle laying unconcious on the floor with Danny still giving her CPR "oh my god, Michelle."

"DJ, take Steph downstairs" Danny told his oldest daughter, but DJ was in so much shock that her whole body refused to move so Danny told Jesse to take Stephanie downstairs just as Kimmy came walking down the hall way and saw what was happening.

"Oh my god what's happened?" she asked.

"Michelle, she was floating in the bathtub, not moving" DJ replied in a quiet tone.

"I think you should go home now" Jesse told Kimmy as he attempted to comfort Stephanie who was now in tears. Kimmy nodded and walked down stairs just as Joey arrived and informed them that the Ambulance was now on the way.

"Is she going to die?" Stephanie asked.

"No, she's a tough little cookie" Jesse reassured her as Michelle began to cough and splutter, water coming from her mouth.

"She's breathing now"Danny told them before placing her in the recovery position and then talking to her "it's okay honey, you're going to be ok, we're going to take you to hospital." Despite that she now had water out of her lung, Michelle still remained unconcious and unresponsive.

"Will she wake up?" DJ asked "she's going to wake up isn't it?"

"I hope so, she seems stable right now but her condition could get worse, depending on how long she was in the bathtub for" Danny replied. A few minutes later, the paramedics arrived and Danny watched as they placed an oxygen mask over Michelle's tiny face and lifted her small body onto the stretcher.

"I want to go with her"Danny said, holding the little girl's tiny hand.

"Are you her father?" one of the paramedics asked. Danny nodded and they agreed to let him come in the Ambulance with her whilst Jesse told him that he, Joey and the girls will follow behind in the car. It took half an hour to arrive at the Hospital and when they arrived, Michelle was taken straight into ICU whilst the rest of the family where told to wait in the waiting area.

"This is all my fault" DJ said "if I had gone to the bathroom earlier and found her playing in the bathtub before she fell in then she wouldn't be here."

"Hey, this isn't your fault" Jesse reassured her " you wern't to know that she was playing in the bathroom, none of us did, the main thing is that she's here now and she's going to be fine."

"What do you think she was doing?" Joey wondered.

"I think she must have been giving her new doll a bath because I found it floating next to her" DJ replied " I also found her big bird bubble bath on the floor aswell. I reckon she was giving her doll a bubble bath and wanted to use her big bird bubble bath so she reached over the bathtub to get it but slipped, hit her head and knocked herself out then started drowning."

"That must be the bruise on her head" Jesse pointed out. Danny hadn't said a word since they arrived, he was pacing up and down with all sorts going through his head, what were they doing in there, had Michelle come round, was she dead, so many thoughts were swimming around and he couldn't think straight until he saw a Doctor coming towards them and he rushed over to ask him what was happening with Michelle.

"Well Michelle slipped into a coma about ten minutes after she arrived, we did some scans of her brain and we believe that she may have slipped and hit her head which caused her to fall into the bathtub resulting in a near drowning, especially if she was knocked unconcious" the Doctor explained.

"But, she will come out of it though won't she?" Danny asked hopefully " she will wake up won't she?."

"Well we arn't sure of that Mr. tanner, depending on how long she's been deprived of oxygen and if it was a long time then they're could be a chance of brain damage, who was the last person to see Michelle before her accident?" the Doctor asked.

"I was" Jesse replied "She showed me her new doll and I told her that she should introduce Polly the Dolly to her other toys."

"How long was this before Michelle was found in the bathtub?" the Doctor asked.

"About thirty, maybe forty five minutes before" Jesse replied.

"So Michelle could have possibly gone into the bathroom, filled the tub, slipped, hit her head and fell in the tub between those minutes, I'll have to run some more tests, see if she has a chance of coming round" he explained.

"I want to see her" Danny said "I want to see Michelle."

"Just let us run some more tests on her " the Doctor told him "I'll inform you straight away on wether she has suffered any brain damage or not, but you will get to see her soon." He then walked back into ICU as Danny sat down on one of the chairs with his head in his hands just as Becki came rushing into the waiting area.

"I got here as soon as I could" she said as Jesse hugged her "the traffic's a nightmare but that's not important right now, how's Michelle?"

"She slipped into a Coma" Danny replied "the Doctors are running tests on her to see if she's suffered brain damage or not because they don't know how long she's been deprived of oxygen for."

"It was awful, she was just floating there, not moving" DJ said, remembering how she had walked into the bathroom to find her baby sister floating face down.

"They reckon that she must have slipped, hit her head and fell in the tub whilst there was water in it" Joey said. Stephanie had started crying again, she had been silent all the way there and ever since they arrived.

"Hey, it's going to be ok" Becki reassured her, pulling her into a hug "Michelle's going tob e fine."

"I already lost my mum, I don't want to lose my little sister too" Stephanie said through her sobs. Even though Michelle sometimes annoyed her, Stephanie still loved her and didn't want to lose her no matter how much she annoyed her. After waiting for another half an hour, the Doctor came back out and they all jumped up to hear what news he had about Michelle.

"There appears to be swelling on the brain and it could be fatal so we'll need to moniter closely and see if the swelling will go down" the Doctor explained as the family listened on in disbelieve "If it does, then there could be a good chance that Michelle will wake up, but if the swelling doesn't go down, then they're's a good chance that she may not wake up at all and we may have to turn off her life support." Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing, he started to hope that this will all be a bad dream and that he will wake up in his bed with Mihelle jumping up and down on him, wanting her breakfast, but this was real, it was really happening. It had only been four years since he lost his wife and now he had to face the fact that he may lose his youngest daughter.


	3. Poor little girl

Poor little girl

"Can I see her yet?" Danny asked "I want to let her know that her family are here."

"You can if you want but I should warn you that Michelle is very unresponsive and she might not be able to hear you" the Doctor explained but Danny didn't care, he just wanted to see Michelle and reassure her that he was there and that she will get better.

"Ok, but we only allow three visitors in at a time so three of you can go in first and then another three can go in after" the Doctor told them.

"Ok, well me, Joey and Jesse will go in first then Becki and the girls can go in after"Danny suggested as Becki said she'll take DJ and Stephanie down to the cafe to get them drinks and something to eat.

"I don't feel like eating" Stephanie pointed out, her eyes red from crying.

"Sweetheart, you must eat something otherwise you'll get sick" Becki told her but Stephanie was too upset to be having any food and stated that she wanted Michelle to get better.

"She's very sick Steph, it could be a while before she gets better" Jesse told her "now why don't you try and have something to eat." After some persuasion, Stephanie finally agreed to try and eat something. When Becki took the two older girls to the cafe, Danny, Jesse and Joey went into the ICU ward too see Michelle and when they got to her room, they saw the little girl lying on a huge hospital bed, her tiny body hooked up to a life support machine and the whole room was silent, except for the beeps from the heart monitor.

"Oh my god" Jesse muttered. Danny slowly walked over to the bed and sat in the chair placed next to it before holding her tiny hand which felt cold.

"Hi Michelle, it's daddy, can you open your eyes for my darling?" Danny asked but Michelle still remained unconcious and unresponsive, not even a finger twitch.

"You know, if you visit a coma patient, singing their favourite song sometimes helps bring them round" Joey suggested "maybe if we sing the teddy bear song, we might get some response."

"I don't know if that will do any good, the Doctor said that she has severe swelling on the brain and that she might never wake up again unless the swelling goes down" Danny explained, not taking his eyes off his little girl.

"We could try it"Jesse suggested "you never know, it might work."

"Ok, but I'm not hoping for anything" Danny pointed out. He then stood up and he, Jesse and Joey began to peform the teddy bear song.

"Baby let me be,

Your lovin teddy bear

Put a chain around my neck,

And lead me anywhere

Oh let me be

Your teddy bear." The three of them then waited for any signs of Michelle coming round or responding, but the little girl still remained in a deep comatose state.

"I told you it was no use" Danny said as he sat back down and held her hand again "she probably doesn't even know that we're here." He then kissed her hand and started stroking her forehead, hoping that she'll open her eyes, turn around to look at him and say "Hi daddy" but that wasn't going to happen and it might not ever happen again. When it was time for Becki and the girls to see her, Danny gave Michelle a kiss on the forehead and told her that he loved her before leaving the room with Joey and Jesse just as Becki and the girls entered.

"She looks so small" DJ muttered as she saw her little sister lying there, unconcious. She went to sit in the same Chair that Danny had been sitting in and began stroking Michelle's face as Becki stood at the other side of the bed, holding the unconcious little girl's hand.

"It looks as though she's just sleeping" Stephanie whispered as she stood at the end of the bed "only this time she might not wake up. Do you think she can hear us?."

"I don't know, but why don't you try talking to her and see if she responds" Becki suggested. Stephanie nodded and went to stand at the side of Michelle's bed and held her hand.

"Hi Michelle, it's me Stephanie, can you hear me, if you can then squeeze my hand" Stephanie said but Michelle didn't squeeze her hand "no, she can't hear me." The eight year old then turned around and ran out of the room, it had all become too much for her.

"Honey what's wrong?" Danny asked when he Stephanie came running towards him, tears running down her cheeks "oh god please don't tell me Michelle's taken a turn for the worst."

"She's still the same, I just couldn't stay in there anylonger, it had become too much for me, seeing her laying there not responding to anything, it was just like she wasn't there" Stephanie explained. Danny sat her down on one of the waiting room chairs whilst back in Michelle's room, DJ and Becki where still by her bedside, watching as her chest rising and falling as the life support machine helped her to breath.

"Do you think Steph will be ok?"DJ asked.

"I'm sure she will be, she probably found it upsetting seeing her little sister in this state" Becki pointed out, stroking Michelle's hand.

"I still can't get over what happened to her, I mean seeing her floating in the bathtub not moving wasn't a very nice thing to see and when I pulled her out she was really cold and she was blue" DJ explained, her eyes filling with tears but she quickly brushed them away "I hope she gets better, I still haven't moved on from when my mom died and I just couldn't bear it if Michelle dies too." It was at that moment when DJ completly broke down and Becki walked over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"She's in the best place" Becki reassured her "you practicly saved her life, if she had been in there longer then she could be dead already but she's not, she's still alive and she is going to get better because that little girl is a tough little cookie."

"I hope you're right" DJ muttered before pulling away from her and giving Michelle a kiss on the forehead before they left her room because visiting hours where now over. The guys and Stephanie where still in the waiting area when Becki and DJ came walking in, Stephanie had calmed down ages ago and was now sleeping on the chairs.

"What happens now?" DJ asked.

"Well we go home, get some sleep and come and visit Michelle in the morning, see if there's any change in her condition" Danny replied as he lifted Stephanie off the chairs. Just as the family were about to leave, the Doctor who had diagnosed Michelle's condition came walking up to them, accompanied by two police officers.

"What are the Police doing here?" Joey pointed out as the Doctor and two officers approached them.

"Mr. Tanner can you hold on a second, we need to have a word" the Doctor told him.

"Why, what is it and why are the Police here?" Danny asked.

"We believe that Michelle's accident was no accident. We're begining to suspect that Michelle didn't fall into the bathtub but that she was pushed" the Doctor explained leaving Danny feeling shocked and confused.


	4. Accused

Accused

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked "you think some one deliberatly pushed Michelle into the bath tub, why do you even think that?"

"From the large bruise on her forehead Mr. Tanner" the Doctor replied "we believe that some one in your house pushed Michelle in the tub whilst she was playing in there." The family couldn't believe what they were hearing, Michelle had fallen into the bathtub, she wasn't pushed because she was found half an hour later after she intorduced Jesse to Polly the Dolly.

"There must be a mistake, you think one of us pushed Michelle into the bath tub?" Becki asked. The Doctor nodded and stated that the Police would like to take Danny down the station for questioning.

"You can't do that, Dad hasn't done anything?" DJ protested as Danny handed the sleeping Stephanie over to Becki and reluctantly wnet to leave with the Police "he didn't hurt Michelle, he never had and never will."

"I'm not saying he is, but the police need to rule out wether it was an accident or not" the Doctor explained before the two Policemen left with Danny and the family couldn't believe what was happening, they were being accused of deliberatly pushing Michelle in the bathtub, all because of the bruise she had on her head, possibly from hitting her head on the side of the bathtub as she slipped and fell, possibly knocking her unconcious which then resulted in a near drowning. The Drive back home was silent and when they arrived, Becki put Stephanie to bed whilst DJ, Jesse and Joey waited downstairs, wondering what was happening with Danny.

"I can't believe they actually think that Danny could be capeable of doing something like that, he's never ever laid a finger on Michelle or any of the girls" Jesse pointed out as he paced up and down the room "I hope this is all a mistake and that they'll realise that what happened to Michelle was an accident."

Meanwhile, Danny was at the Police station, being interviewed about Michelle's accident and he was feeling very nervous and also annoyed,how could they think that he could harm Michelle, his little girl. He lost his train of thought when the Chief Constable entered the room, followed by a lawyer who placed himself next to Danny. The chief placed a tape recorder on the table and switched it on to proceed with the interview.

"Interview with Mr. Daniel tanner commencing at 9:45 pm" the Chief began "so Mr. Tanner, what happened during the day before your Daughter Michelle Elizabeth Tanner, aged 4 years was found almost drowned in the bathtub."

"I took the girls shopping" Danny began "we spend a few hours looking round the shops and i bought them something each."

"How was Michelle during those few hours, was she naughty, did she do anything which caused you to lose your temper with her?" the Chief asked, Danny was about to protest but was cut off "when you got home, where you feeling really angry, so angry that you just lost it and pushed Michelle into the bathtub whilst she was playing in there." At that moment, Danny completly lost his rag and couldn't help but have an outburst.

"THAT'S A GOD DAMN LIE, MICHELLE WAS WELL BEHAVED DURING THE DAY AND EVEN IF SHE HAD MISBEHAVED I WOULDN'T HAVE ATTEMPTED TO DROWN HER" he yelled, shaking in anger.

"Mr. Tanner please calm yourself" the Chief replied "you're already begining to prove that you're a bad tempered person."

"Yes because you think that I tried to drown my own daughter" Danny snapped, still annoyed "I love my daughter and I would never ever ever do anything like that to her." The Chief however raised his eyebrow and leaned across the table, facing Danny.

"If you did push Michelle in the bathtub and if she dies, then you could be charged with murder" he stated, leaving Danny more shocked and annoyed than ever before, how could he think that, how could he assume that he tried to murder his little girl.

"How many damn times to I have to tell you, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO MICHELLE, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT" he yelled, feeling the urge to punch the Chief but decided against it because he knew that it would get him into further trouble.

"Who was the last person to see your Daughter before she was found in the bathtub?" the Chief asked, now ignoring Danny's second outburst.

"My brother in law Jesse, he lives with me along with his fiance Becki, my best friend Joey and my two other Daughters, DJ and Stephanie" Danny replied " Michelle was showing him the new doll that I got her before we found her in the bathroom."

"And how long ago was this?" the Chief asked.

"About 30 maybe 45 minutes before" Danny replied.

"And where were you during that time?" the Chief asked "what were you doing?"

"I was downstairs with Jesse and Joey, discussing a commercial that Joey had written" Danny stated " that was when we heard screaming coming from upstairs so we ran up there and saw my oldest, DJ holding Michelle and she told us that she found her floating in the bathtub, she reckoned that Michelle was going to give her new doll a bubble bath because she found the doll floating in the bath with her and her big bird bubble bath on the floor and she reckons that Michelle was trying to reach over the bathtub to get her bubble bath but fell, hit her head on the side which caused the bruise and then started drowning because she was probably knocked unconcious." The chief stared at Danny for a few seconds whilst the lawyer stated that he believed that Danny was telling the truth, that he was a decent father who was really worried that he was going to lose his youngest daughter.

"Well we will soon see" the Chief replied "interview terminated at 10:02 pm." He then switched off the tape and Danny was hoping that they'll let him go, but was proved wrong when the Chief informed him that he will spending a night in the cells and that the interview will continue tomorrow.

"I don't believe this" Danny protested "why won't you believe me, I never hurt Michelle, she's my little girl."

"I'm sure you are Mr. Tanner, but we still need to get to the bottom of this, but with your outbursts, it's making us believe that you're a man with a temper problem" the Chief stated.

"I think the reason Mr. Tanner is behaving like this is because his daughter is fighting for her life in hospital and he is being accused of putting her there" the lawyer informed "I suggest we release Mr. Tanner and question the other members of the family, hear their side of events and if Michelle's accident was an accident, then we have no reason to charge Mr. Tanner or whoever was in the house at the time of Michelle's accident." The Chief hestitated for a moment before finally agreeing to release Danny, but then informed that he'll be questioning DJ next.

"But she didn't do anything" Danny stated.

"We know thar Mr. Tanner" the Lawyer stated "but we need to hear her side of the story, find out from her on what she thinks happened to Michelle."


	5. DJ's interview

DJ's interview

"You're not going to assume that DJ did anything to Michelle are you because she hasn't done anything to her" Danny told the Chief who shook his head and pointed out that he just wanted to hear her side of the story, find out what she thought happened to Michelle. Danny nodded and gathered up his Jacket before the chief escorted him from the room as he informed him that he will be taking him home and then take DJ down to the station to question her about Michelle's accident.

Back at the house, Jesse, Joey, DJ and Becki where sat in the living room waiting for Danny to return home from the Police station when Stephanie came walking down stairs.

"Hey what are you doing up?" DJ asked, walking over to her younger sister who was now stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Couldn't sleep, I had a bad dream about Michelle" Stephanie replied, rubbing her eyes "where's dad?" Becki stood up and walked over to the eight year old, explaining to her that Danny was down at the Police station because the Hospital assumed that Michelle's accident was no accident.

"Are you saying that they think dad tried to drown Michelle?" a shocked Stephanie asked "no that can't be true, he would never do anything like that."

"Steph, they just want to ask him a few questions about what he thinks happened to Michelle, probably all of us might be asked by the police about what happened to Michelle" DJ explained to her "but once they realize that no one deliberatly pushed Michelle into the bathtub and tried to drown her, then there won't be any reason for dad to be locked away." At that moment, the front door opened and Danny came walking in, accompanied by the Chief from the Police station.

"Dad" Stephanie yelled, running to Danny and throwing her arms round him "I was so worried, I thought you were gonna go to jail for something you haven't done."

"It's ok, they just wanted to ask me on what I think happened to Michelle" Danny told her before the chief informed them that he will be taking DJ down to the station for questioning.

"But I haven't even done anything wrong"DJ pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure you haven't Miss. Tanner" the chief said "but we need to hear your side of the story, seeing as you were the first person to find Michelle in the bathtub. Does anybody want to accompany DJ to the station?." Jesse volunteered to go with her because he assumed that Danny was probably wanting to go to bed after a long day so the Chief led him and DJ out the front door.

"Do you think they'll want to talk to me next because I didn't try to drown Michelle" Stephanie pointed out "and I wasn't there when it happens, I was downstairs watching tv, so you can tell that to the Police that if they assume that I tried to drown Michelle." She then turned around and walked back upstairs to go to bed.

At the Police station, Jesse and DJ where sitting in the same interview room that Danny had been in and the Chief was interviewing DJ about what she reckoned happened to Michelle earlier that day.

"I'm not very sure but I think she must have been leaning over the bathtub to get her big bird bubble bath because I found it lying on the floor when I found her and it was on the windowsill before we went out on our shopping trip" DJ explained.

"Are you sure that's what happened Miss. Tanner?" the Chief asked "are you sure that your dad didn't knock the bubble bath off the windowsill after he attempted to drown Michelle as a cover up."

"Why do you think that my dad tried to drown Michelle?" DJ asked.

"Yeah, Danny loves that little girl, he loves all three of his daughters and he wouldn't do anything like that" Jesse protested "how on earth could you assume that?"

"Well, her dad did prove to us that he does have an explosive temper" the Chief pointed out "he completly flipped out during the interview and I assumed he lost his temper with Michelle earlier this afternoon and attempted to drown her in the bathtub and when she stopped struggling, he knocked the bubble bath off the windowsill and then left the bathroom ,leaving Michelle floating unconcious in the bathtub. That's what I think happened." Both DJ and Jesse couldn't believe what they were hearing, the chief actually assumed that Danny had attempted to drown Michelle.

"How can you even think that, Danny has never ever ever lost his temper with Michelle or any of the girls" Jesse pointed out, feeling his temper about to burst "you can't blame the guy for losing his temper, his four year old daughter is lying in Intesive care at the Hospital and he's being accused of putting her there, seriously, haven't you people got anything better to do?" He then leaned across the chair and folded his arms. The Chief then focused his attention on DJ and asked her what Danny's mood had been like before Michelle was found in the bathtub.

"He seemed pretty normal, he didn't show any signs of being aggitated and Michelle hadn't done anything to make him lose his temper with her" she explained "if you want me to tell you what happened this afternoon then I will and then maybe you'll think about accussing him of trying to hurt Michelle."

"Go ahead Miss. Tanner, tell me the whole story" the Chief said in a sarcastic manner.

"Well, we were out shopping and Michelle was showing Jesse the doll that dad had bought for her before she went upstairs and dad was downstairs the whole time she was up there and so was I, my other sister Stephanie, Jesse and Joey, we were all downstairs. Then my friend Kimmy gibbler came round to talk about a party she was planning on having whilst her parents where away so we went upstairs to discuss it and then my dad came into our room so I aksed him if it would be okay to go to Kimmy's party and he said yeah before leaving" DJ explained.

"Hmm, maybe your dad had already attempted to drown Michelle before he came into your room, how did he seem?" the Chief asked.

"Why are you still assuming that my dad tried to drown Michelle, he seemed pretty normal when he came into my room, he didn't seem in shock, like he had done something bad and his hnads wern't wet or anything" DJ pointed out "anyway, after dad left I needed to go to the bathroom and when I went in there, I saw the tap running, Michelle floating in there , her doll floating next to her and her big bird bubble bath on the fllor, so I'm guessing she wanted to give her doll a bubble bath, threw it in the bath before she tunred on the taps then tried leaning over the tub to get to her bubble bath but she lost her balance, fell, hit her head and then fell in the water, knocking the bubble bath off the windowsill in the process."

"I agree, Danny was really upset about what happened to Michelle and that proves that he didn't do anything"Jesse pointed out. The Chief didn't say anything after that, he just stared at the pair of them before putting an end to the interview.

"What, is that it?" DJ asked.

"No it isn't Miss. Tanner, we'll need to hold an investigation in your bathroom, see if we can pick up any traces of your dad's DNA on the bubble bath, I suggest you call home and tell them no to move the bubble bath" he explained "and if we find any traces of your dad's DNA on the bubble bath, then that proves that he is guilty." He then told the pair of them to leave the station and DJ couldn't believe that Danny was being accused of trying to drown Michelle.

"How could he say that?" she sobbed " dad would never hurt Michelle, I know he didn't put her in hospital."

"Don't worry, we are going to prove to that chief that Danny is totally innocent" Jesse reasured her "when he finds out that Danny had nothing to do with Michelle falling in the bathtub, then he'll be sorry."

"I really hope she wakes up, then she might be able to tell the Police that she wasn't pushed but that she fell" DJ said. The next morning, the family had gone to visit MIchelle again and Danny was sat by her bedside because he wanted to be alone with her. The little girl was still hooked up to a life support machine and she was still unconcious.

"I really don't know what I'm going to do, they think that I tried to drown you" he told the comatose four year old "you got to wake up honey, you need to tell the police that daddy didn't push you into the bathtub." He was holding her tiny hand and stroking it as he spoke, he wanted her to open her eyes and reassure him that she will tell the truth, but the little girl was showing no signs of waking up and only Danny could do was watch the rise and fall of her tiny chest as the life support machine helped her to breath as the heart monitor bleeped and bleeped until suddnely, the bleeping got faster and Michelle's tiny body began to convulse.

"Michelle, Michelle" Danny said in a panic as Michelle's convulsions began to get worse, so Danny sounded the alarm and a team of medics came rushing in and Danny could only watch helplessly as they surrounded her.

"She's having a seizure" one of them informed "get the father out of here." Danny was then removed from the room and could only watch as his little girl convulsed violently and the team of medics attempting to calm her down.


	6. Danny arrested

Danny arrested

Danny watched helplessly as the doctors surrounded Michelle, attempting to stop her convulsions and he was begining to pray that one of them wouldn't come out and tell him that Michelle had lost her fight for life, he couldn't bare it if he had lost his little baby. He had been waiting for about ten minutes when a doctor came out of the room where Michelle was and Danny jumped up, asking what was happening with Michelle.

"Well she suffered a very violent seizure which was caused by the swelling in her brain" he explained as Danny threw his hand over his mouth "we managed to stop it but it may have made things worse so we'll need to keep a very close eye on her because if she has another seizure, there is the chance that she may not survive." Danny nodded as the doctor told him of Michelle's fate before telling him that he needed to inform the rest of the family about what had just happened with Michelle and when he did, they were really horrified.

"What caused it though?" Joey asked.

"They said it was caused by the swelling in her brain and that if she has another one, it may kill her" Danny explained as the rest of the family gasped.

"They did manage to stop it though?" Becki asked.

"Yes but they need to monitor her very very closely now to make sure she doesn't have another one" Danny explained "listen why don't you guys head off home, I'm gonna spend some more time with Michelle."

"Are you sure?" Jesse asked "you don't want one of us to stay with you."

"No, I'll be fine, I'll come back home later" Danny replied and as the rest of the familyl eft, Danny went back to Michelle's room to see his little girl in the same condition as she had been since yesterday and he walked over to her bed before sitting in the chair next to it.

"You gave daddy a pretty big scare there " he said as he held her hand "I thought I was going to lose you and I don't want to." He felt stupid having a conversation with a comatose child because he knew that she wouldn't be able to hear him and wouldn't be able to respond, but it made hope that one day his voice will help bring her out of her coma.

"I hope you're going to wake up" he whispered to her before raising his head to the ceiling, closing his eyes and whispering to himself "please don't take my baby away, you all ready took my wife but don't take my little girl away." He then lowered his head and opened his eyes, watching as his little girl still lay unconcious in the hospital bed with her chest rising and falling with the help of the life support machine she was hooked up to. Growing tired, Danny allowed his eyes to close and he nodded off for a little bit until he was woken up by a very familiar voice.

"Daddy, daddy." Danny slowly opened his eyes and what he saw gave him the biggest shock of his life because there right in front of him was Michelle, wide awake, smiling at him.

"Michelle?" he asked, totally confused. How long had he been asleep for, had Michelle come round when he was sleeping and why was she walking around, he knew that if someone had just come out of a coma, they'd be really groggy and not able to walk around.

"Of course it's me daddy" Michelle giggled, there was something very strange about her, her voice sounded all angel like and she was surrouned by a light glow "guess what daddy, I saw mommy and I she's going to take me up to heaven to live with her."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked "mommy died. I think you're confused darling, you should lie back down, you've been in a coma and you might be delirious." Just then, a Doctor came walking into the room and put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Tanner I have some bad news for you" he stated " while you were sleeping, Michelle sadly passed away, she was unable to fight any longer so she just stopped breathing, we tried to bring her back but it was too late, she was already gone." It then hit Danny like a tonne of bricks as he looked at Michelle's empty bed and he realized that it was Michelle's ghost who he had just seen. he looked over at her and saw her waving.

"Good bye daddy, I love you, don't forgot me" her ghostly voice said as she waved, vanishing from sight.

"No, Michelle, don't leave me, Michelle, MICHEEELLLLLEEEEE" Danny yelled before he woke up for a second time to find Michelle still laying unconcious and realized that it had only been a dream.

"Oh my god that was a very unpleasant dream" he sighed before looking at his watch to see that it gone past midnight and realized he must have been sleeping for hours so he decided to head back home.

"I'll see you soon honey" he whispered as he gave Michelle a kiss on the forehead before leaving the hospital. When he finallya rrived home, he saw a Police car outisde his house and when he entered he discovered that the whole family was up and in the room with them were two Police officers.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked.

"Mr. Tanner we came over here earlier to carry out an investigation in your bathroom where your daughter's accident took place and we found you finger prints all over the big bird bubble bath" one of the officer's informed " now your oldest daughter stated in her interview that Michelle must have knocked it off the window sill when she slipped and fell in the bathtub, but we din't find anyone else's finger prints just yours."

"Well of course it's got his finger prints on it, he has been using it to put bubbles in the bath for Michelle but that doesn't mean he did anything" Joey pointed out but the Ofiicer nodded at his colleuge who walked over to Danny and held his hands behind his back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Daniel Tanner, I'm arresting you on suspicion of attempted murder, you don't have to say anything but anything you do say may be given as evidence against you in court" the Officer stated before Danny was led away in handcuffs out the door.

"No" Stephanie screamed as she ran out the house to see Danny being put into the Police car and she ran over, crying hysterically " you can't take him away, he didn't do anything, he didn't try to drown Michelle, he'd never do anything like that, please don't take him away." The back seat door was shut and Danny watched helplessly as Stephanie begged and pleaded with the two officers to let him go, that he hadn't done anything wrong but they ignored her and got in the car before driving off. Danny looked out of the rear window to see Stephanie chasing after the car, only to be stopped by Becki who pulled her into a hug, calming her down.

"It's just not fair, dad hasn't done anything wrong" she sobbed.

"I know honey I know" Becki said " but we are going to prove to them that he didn't try to drown Michelle, that it was nothing but an acciddent."

"How are we going to do that?" Stephanie asked.

"Well if Michelle wakes up, she might be able to tell them that she fell and wasn't pushed" Becki replied.

"But what if she doesn't wake up, what if she dies?" Stephanie asked, tears falling rapidly down her face " I already lost a mom, now it looks like I could lose a sister and a dad."


	7. Interigated and locked away

Interigated and locked away.

Danny was now sat back in the same interview room as before and he sat nervously as he waited for the chief constable to arrive and after waiting for about half an hour, he finally made his presence and sat across the desk from Danny and placed the tape recorder in the middle before switching the record button.

"Interview with Mr. Daniel Tanner commencing at twelve thirty am" the Chief spoke before staring right at Danny "well well Mr. Tanner, looks like we have enough evidence to charge you with attempting to murder your daughter." he then showed Danny the big bird bubble bath bottle that Michelle had knocked onto the floor when she fell into the water filled bath tub.

"Look I already said that I never pushed Michelle into the tub, she fell in, it was an accident" Danny protested but the chief wasn't listening, he was too busy studying the bottle which was contained in a plastic bag.

"You see Mr. Tanner, I reckon you used this bubble bath bottle to hit Michelle over the head with it and you used such an amount of force that it made her fall into the bath tub and she was unable to climb out because the blow to the head would have made her dazed or possibly knocked her unconscious straight away and when you realized that she wasn't moving, you panicked, threw the bottle onto the floor and ran out the bathroom" the Chief explained but Danny wasn't having any of it, he was still being accused of hurting his little girl and he went to protest but the chief cut him off as he continued to interegate him "Now, you may have not ment to hurt her but maybe something made you flip out, maybe Michelle was misbehaving that day of the accident and she pushed you and pushed you until you completed flipped out, hit Michelle and left her in the bathtub to drown."

"THAT IS A GOD DAMN LIE, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO MY LITTLE GIRL" Danny yelled "SHE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT OF MY WIFE AS WELL AS MY OTHER GILRS AND I WOULD NEVER EVER HURT THE ONE THING THAT REMINDED ME OF PAM."

"Mr Tanner, your finger prints where found all over the bottle, so that must prove that this was what you used to hit Michelle over the head with, causing the bruise" the Chief explained.

"Yeah I have been putting my finger prints over the damn bottle OK Danny snapped " only because I've been using it to put bubbles in the bath when Michelle wanted a bubble bath, but that does not mean that I hit her over the head with it." The Chief stared at Danny for a couple of seconds before announcing that Danny was to be locked away until they decided whether to charge him with attempted murder or not.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked as he was hauled up out of his seat.

"Well if Michelle does wake up and tell us that her accident was indeed an accident then we'll let you go but if she dies then we can charge you with murder" he informed before telling his assistant to lead him down to the cells where he was thrown in with a muscular, tattooed prisoner with a shaven head.

"Well well, looks like I've got me a new cell mate" he said in a thick Brooklyn accent " so what you in for?"

"I tried to murder my daughter" Danny replied in a low voice only to receive a punch to the gut from his cell mate.

" I don't like child killers" he hissed.

"I never did anything to her, it was an accident" Danny coughed as he held his stomach "she was playing in the bathroom, giving her doll a bath but she slipped and fell in and now she's lying seriously ill in hospital."

"What,cha gonna do if she doesn't get better?" his cell mate asked in a mocking tone " is the cops gonna charge you, well you'd better pray that your kid does get better because if she doesn't and you get charged for murder then I'll be making your life a living hell." He then walked to the other side of the cell and stared menacingly at Danny who tried his best to avoid eye contact with his cell mate and all he could focus on right now was Michelle coming out of her coma.

Back at the house, Stephanie was unable to sleep, she was still upset about seeing her dad being driven away in a police car and now she was up and dressed, despite it being in the middle of the night and she was packing Mr. bear into a rug sack before slowly creeping out the room, down the stairs and out the front door. It was dark, cold and Stephanie felt a little scared but she was determined to get to where ever she was going and chose to ignore the abusive comments that were being hurled at her by a gang of drunken youths, saying things like " you should be in bed brat" and "got no home to go to huh."

"How rude" She muttered as they yelled those things, but she carried on walking, holding on tightly to the straps of her bag pack and kept on walking until she reached the fire station.

The Hospital staff were so busy that night that none of them noticed a small blonde haired girl with a pink bag pack run past the receptionist desk and into the I.C.U ward where Michelle was still unconscious and hooked up to a life support machine. The Door to her room opened and Stephanie slowly crept inside before making her way to Michelle's bedside.

"Hi Michelle" Stephanie whispered "I've bought some one to see you. " She then took her bag pack off and opened it, Pulling out Mr. bear before putting it on the bed next to her.

"I thought it would be alright if Mr. bear kept you company" she said " it must be lonely in here most of the time." Stephanie then yawned as sleep was beginning to catch up on her so she climbed onto the bed and put her arms round Michelle.

"You don't mind if I crash here with you tonight do you, I'm exhausted and I'm too tired to walk all the way back to our house" she pointed out but Michelle still remained unconscious and said nothing so Stephanie gave her a kiss on the forehead before smuggling down next to her and falling asleep whilst Michelle's eyes suddenly opened a couple of inches, stayed like that for a few seconds before shutting again.


	8. Getting better

Getting better

Danny couldn't believe what had been happening these past few dyas, his youngest daughter had suffered an unfortunate accident whilst playing in the bathroom and she was now fighting for her life in hospital and the worst thing was, he had been accused of harming Michelle and now he had been locked away, possibly for a long time if his little girl didn't get better. Right now he was sat agaisnt the wall in his cell whilst his cell mate who's name was Tony, stared him with evil eyes. Tony had been to prison five times because he had a history of Violence and Danny feared that he may not last long in prison because Tony would probably sure see to that.

"You should rot in hell, you child killer" he hissed, not taking his eyes of Danny "I'm surprised your wife hasn't paid you a visit or tried to stick up for you."

"She's dead, not that it's any of your buisness" Danny snapped " and I never even tired to kill my daughter, anyway, you can talk you god damn hypocrite, how many men, woman and children have you harmed." Tony immedietly shut up, but kept glaring at Danny with hate and Danny was begining to hope and pray more that Michelle will wake up and hopefully remember what happened.

Over at the Tanner house, the rest of the Family had just found out that Stephanie was missing.

"Why would she run away?" DJ asked " do you think it might have something to do with Michelle getting sick and Dad being arrested for something he hasn't done."

"It might be, she's been really upset and maybe this whole ordeal is getting too much for her to handle" Becki replied "now you and me will go round the neighbour hood and look for her."

"What about us?" Jesse asked.

"One of you need to stay here in case she comes back" Becki said. Jesse and Joey then decided to toss a coin to see who was going to help DJ and Becki look for Stephanie. Joey chose heads but the coing landed on tails, so Jesse went with DJ and Becki to look for Stephanie who was still at the Hospital and she was sat by Michelle's bed, reading to her.

"And Mommy bear looked in her bowl and asked, who's been eating my porridge, then baby bear looked in his bowl and asked, who's been eating my porridge" she read from Michelle's goldilocks and the three bears book which she had bought with her when she ran away to visit her and Stephanie slowly closed the book and looked at her four year old sister who was still unconcious " oh Michelle, when are you going to wake up?." She moved her chair closer to the side of the bed and held Michelle's hand, stroking it gently whilst she continued to talk to her.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I miss you being at home" she whispered " we all miss you and we want you to get better, especially dad." Suddenly, the door burst open and a nurse walked in, suprised to see Stephanie sitting there.

"How did you get in here?" she demanded " where are your parents?"

"I came in here on my own" Stephanie replied in a quiet voice " I wanted to see my sister because I was worried about her."

"Does your parents know where you are?" the Nurse asked.

"No, my dad is in prison and my mum is dead" Stephanie replied, looking down at the floor.

"Ok, well who's been looking after you then?" the nurse asked her.

"Uncle Jesse and Joey" she replied. The nurse nodded and asked Stephanie for her phone number so that she could call the house and inform them on Stephanie's whereabouts.

Meanwhile, Joey was pacing up and down the living room when the Phone rang so he rushed across the room to answer it.

"Hello Tanner residance, can I ask who's calling please?" he asked. It was the Hospital, telling him that Stephanie was there "ok, i'll tell them when they get back." He then put the phone back down on the reciever and waited for Jesse and DJ to come back so he could tell them where she was.

"Am I in trouble?" Stephanie asked the nurse after she called the house.

"Well you shouldn't have come up here all by yourself in the middle of the night, anything could have happened to you" the nurse told her firmly.

"I know, I was just worried about Michelle, I kept having nightmares about her, that she didn't wake up and dad got charged with murder, even though it wasn't his fault" Stephanie replied, close to tears but the nurse reassured her that Michelle seemed to be making process and that the swelling in her brain was starting to go down.

"But she's only been in a coma for a few days, how could she be getting better so quickly?" Stephanie asked.

"Well your sister seems to be a real fighter" the nurse replied "I bet you if she continues making this sort of progress, she'll be waking up."

"Why is she still on the ventilator if she's getting better, she might be able to breath by herself now" Stephanie pointed out, looking at Michelle who was still hooked up to the life support machine.

"It's just to be on the safe side, she still might find it difficult to breath by herself" the nurse explained. A while later, Jesse, Joey, Becki and DJ arrived at the hospital and were relieved that Stephanie was ok.

"Don't you ever do that to us again, you had us all worried" DJ said as she hugged her sister.

"I'm sorry" Stephanie replied.

"How's Michelle?" Joey asked " any change?"

"The nurse said that the swelling in her brain is going down" Stephanie replied " so they reckon she might be waking up soon if she continues making progress."

"I knew my little munchkin was a fighter" Jesse pointed out, walking over to Michelle and kissing her on the forehead. Suddenly, her eyes began to flicker open and Jesse ran out into the corridor, yelling that she was waking up so the nurse that found Stephanie told them to leave the room so she could check on Michelle.

"Hello Michelle, can you hear me?" she asked, shining a torchlight in her eyes "if you can, give my hand a squeeze." To her amazement, MIchelle gave her hand a small squeeze so she took her off the ventilator but put an oxygen mask over her face because she had a bad chest infection. She then went out into the corridor to inform the rest of the family on Michelle's condition.

"She's come round but I've put her on an oxygen mask because she has chest infection but she seems aware of where she is and she can hear" the nurse explained.

"Can we go and see her?" Jesse asked. The nurse nodded and took them into Michelle's room where she was lying, groggy but clearly awake with an oxygen mask over her face.

"Hiya shorty" Jesse said as he sat on the chair next to her bed " how are you feeling?"

"What happened?" Michelle asked, her voice cracking.

"You had an accident, you fell in the bathtub and nearly drowned" DJ explained to her "you've been in a coma."

"What is a korma?" Michelle asked.

"It's pronounced Coma shorty" Jesse chuckled, stroking her forehead "it's like a really big nap, you've had a really big nap."

"Am I sick, is that why I'm in hospital?" Michelle asked, looking around to see who was in the room " hey, where's daddy?" An akward moment fell amongst the others, how could they explain to the four year old about Danny being accused of trying to drown her and how he was now in prison.

"Sweetheart, your daddy got into abit of trouble" Becki replied '"you see, when you had your accident, the police thought that daddy made you have your accident so they gave him a big telling off and they've put him in a huge time out."

"But daddy didn't make me fall into the bath tub" Michelle replied " I fell in, it's all my fault, I should be put in time out, I'm a bad girl."

"No you're not Michelle" Jesse reassured her " it was an accident, it wasn't your fault darling, it wasn't anybody's fault."

"Can we call the police station and ask them not to punish daddy anymore?" Michelle asked as she started to cry " I want my daddy, I want my daddy." She then hid under the covers, crying and saying over and over again that she wanted Danny and the rest of the family realized that she was officially heart broken.


End file.
